Beautiful As You
by R.E.A251821
Summary: I can't believe that I found you so unexpectedly ... So that's why I have lost you so faster than what "unexpectedly" means
1. My Life

Chapter 1 : My Life

**A Man's POV :**

I woke up and as I open my eyes I saw myself inside my huge and empty room and when I looked at the window I saw the sun so bright then I stood up from my bed I went to the bathroom and I took a bath , after , I put on my clothes and I took my phone from the bed and I left my house , I used my car to went to the office and when I was at the building , I took my first step out of the car then I saw a Woman walking towards me and I called her name ...

" Man " : Nina ... " When she was in front of me ... " ... Is there a problem ?

Nina : No , not at all Jin , but I think you forgot about something

Jin : No I haven't , there's a meeting today , right ?

Nina : I thought you forgot about it " Then the both of us went inside , at the board , when we came inside a Man was there ... "

" Man " : Mr. Kazama

Jin : I'm sorry I'm late

" Man " : No , the wait is worth it , oh I'm Mr. Rochefort by the way " He reach out his hand ... "

Jin : Jin Kazama a pleasure to meet you sir " After an hour of negotiation , after explaining the contents of the proposal , I answered ... " I'll think about it ... " Mr. Rochefort being satisfied he nodded his head and the meeting was over but before Mr. Rochefort leave he asked ... "

Mr. Rochefort : Why not join us tonight? There's a Ball at the Mansion

Jin : I don't usually go to celebrations like that

Mr. Rochefort : I insist

Jin : I'll think about it sir " After that conversation I left the office and I went home , But while driving home , I bumped a person riding a bicycle I went out of the car to check on the person ... It was a Girl ...

Jin : Are you alright " I asked her when I brought down one knee and she turned to me , then I saw her face ... I was speechless , she was Beautiful ... Like a Angel , then I heard her saying ... "

" Girl " : I'm fine " I was still looking at her face and I said ... "

Jin : I'm sorry about what happened " Then I helped her to get back on her feet ... "

" Girl " : That's alright , I'm fine ... " Then she looked at her watch and said ... " ... Oh I have to go . Bye " Then she left and so did I ... "

When I was home I immediately went to my room and I put off my polo leaving me shirt-less , being a CEO of the Zaibatsu is hard , but worth it . I went to my private office to check on some paper works ... After an hour , I suddenly heard a knock on the front door , I went to see who it is when I opened the door ... It was Xiaoyu ... I was happy that she came but before I could say anything she suddenly hugged me and she said ...

Xiaoyu : I miss you Jin " Then I hugged her to and I said ... "

Jin : I miss you too Xiao " Then I broke the hug and I saw a cute smile on her face , it's been years since I last saw that smile of hers , we went inside to talk , she sat on the sofa while I took a glass of juice for Xiao ... "

Xiaoyu : So how's life as a CEO ?

Jin : It's fine ... " I handed her a glass of pure orange juice and I sat on the couch in front of her ... " ... What about you ? How's your life going ? " She drank the liquid and she answered ... "

Xiaoyu : It's great ... " Then I caught her looking at me but she didn't look away ... "

Jin : Why ? What's wrong ?

Xiaoyu : Nothing , it's just that ... You haven't changed a bit Jin " Then she slightly smiled ... "

Jin : Where do you live now ?

Xiaoyu : As usual ... So ...

Jin : So ? What ? ...

Xiaoyu : I know this will sound crazy

Jin : No it won't , what is it ?

Xiaoyu : Do you have a Girlfriend ? ... " When she asked that _If I have a girlfriend _the face of the girl I met a while ago just popped in my mind , then I heard Xiao saying ... " ... I'm sorry , I asked such a personal thing

Jin : No , it's not and it's ok ... The truth is I haven't even dated someone before until now

Xiaoyu : Really ? ... " She giggled ... " ... It's true , you haven't changed ... " She looked at the clock and she said ... " ... Ah Jin I think I have to go home now ... " She stood up and so did I ... "

Jin : Why so soon ?

Xiaoyu : I have things to do . Bye " She suddenly left the house , I was left thinking if I would attend the party ..."

**9:00 pm**

I decided to come anyway as I was driving to the Mansion at the gate there were so many people who was about to attend , well I'm not very surprised , besides his rich . When I was inside the Mansion I first saw Mr. Rochefort ...

Mr. Rochefort : Jin , I'm glad you came , come let's go inside " I saw many types of people then we went to a table and I also saw Nina ... "

Jin : Nina ? " When she was in front of me . She was wearing a black dress with black gloves and her dress was _see through _on the both sides of her waist to her legs . I took a good look at her from head to toe and back up , then I asked ... " ... What are yo ... " Before I could finish my sentence she suddenly said ... "

Nina : Surprise Jin " Then we sat together with Mr. Rochefort and some of his friends and a spare sit beside Mr. Rochefort ... A moment later everybody stood up and went to the center and infront of them was a stage with a band playing waltz then Mr. Rochefort made a speech , while he was speaking I turned to somewhere then I think I saw the Girl from before . I tried to talk to her ... "

Jin : Wait " But she walked away to the crowed , then I heard Mr. Rochefort saying ... "

**Mr. Rochefort : We have a few important guest tonight . First , Mr. Kazuya Mishima and Ms. Anna Williams **" Then he pointed at them and the crowed saw them ... " **Also Jin Kazama is with us tonight **" Then everybody looked at me ... " **And most of all ... My beloved Daughter ... Emilie De Rochefort **" I turned to see who she is ... and I was surprised to see that she was the Girl I met before . He embraced his Daughter and they broke the hug and He continued ... " **I hope you'll enjoy the night ... **" Then the Band continued to play waltz and they started dancing ... "

I sat at my chair , so her name is Emilie ... What a beautiful name ... Then Nina walked towards me and sat beside me , I looked at her and reach out my hand and asked ...

Jin : Care for a dance " She grabbed my hand and we stood up , she put her left hand on my right shoulder and my right hand on her waist , my left hand holding her right hand ... Then we danced . I saw Kazuya dancing with Anna and Mr. Rochefort was dancing with her Daughter ... At the last turn of the dance you will change partner ... When I turned I saw who my partner was and it was Emilie ... She looked at me and said ... "

Emilie : You ? " At first we just stare at each other I looked at her face and down to her toe and back to her eyes . She wears a white gown with simple design that suits her very well and her hair was pinned up and her face is really simple but very beautiful . Then I reached out my hand for a dance and she grabbed my hand , then I put my right hand on her waist and my left hand holding her right hand , her right hand on my shoulder , then we danced and I said ... "

Jin : Yes , It's me ... " we laughed slightly ... "

Emilie : So your Jin Kazama " I was still looking at her eyes ... "

Jin : And your name is Emilie

Emilie : Just call me Lili " After the dance I sat down but I saw Lili going to the balcony then I followed her she was looking at the moon and I said ... "

Jin : It's cold out here " I take off my coat and put it on her and I went beside her ... "

Lili : Thank you

Jin : It's beautiful out here

Lili : Your right " I was looking at her face and she turned to me and our faces meet inches away she pulled back and the place was silent and then she said ... " ... I think I need to go " She turned around to walk away but ... "

Jin : Wait ! " She look back and asked ... "

Lili : What is it ?

Jin : Where are you going ?

Lili : I'm going home

Jin : Home ? But I thought you live here

Lili : No , that was a long time ago , I live on my own now

Jin : Where do you live ?

Lili : Why did you asked ?

Jin : Nothing , I'm just curious

Lili : You'll find out someday

Jin : I'll take you home

Lili : What ?

Jin : I'll take you home to your house

Lili : Are you sure ?

Jin : Of course

Lili : Thank you " Then we left the party and went to her house , when we were there , her house was not that big well a little , and it's very simple , we went outside the car and when we were in front of the gate ... "

Lili : Want to go inside and have some coffee ?

Jin : No I have to go

Lili : I insist " I can't ignore her invitation so I stayed . Inside the house ... "

Lili : What do you want with sugar ?

Jin : Ah Yes " After she made the coffee she sat on the couch in front where I was sitting , she handed the cup of coffee ... " ... Thank you ... " We drank the coffee and I asked ... " ... Why would you live in a different house where your far from your Father ?

Lili : Well , I wanted to have a simple life so I decided to leave the Mansion and live here

Jin : How old are you ?

Lili : I'm 17 , and you are ?

Jin : 22

Lili : Do you live with your family ?

Jin : No , I don't

Lili : Why ?

Jin : My Mother is dead

Lili : Oh , I'm sorry for asking

Jin : No that's fine " I took the cup of coffee and she asked ... "

Lili : What about your Father " I drank the coffee and I answered ... "

Jin : My Father is ... Let's say that his dead to me ... He doesn't exist anymore " I drank the remaining of my coffee and I said ... " ... I think I'll go home now

* * *

**AN : **There you have it , my second fanfic , I hope you like it ... Thank you for reading please leave a review ... Once again thank you XD ...


	2. Then There Was You

Chapter 2 : Then There Was You

**Jin's POV : **

I woke up early in the morning and I stood up from my bed and went to bathroom and I took a long and hot shower , while the hot drops of water fall to my back , I closed my eyes and Lili's face flashed through my mind and when I opened my eyes they disappear . After having a shower , I took my suit from my cabinet and I put them on and after dressing up I picked my phone from the bed and the keys . I left the room and the house I ride on my car and I went to the Mishima Zaibatsu building . I immediately went to my office but before I opened the door Nina called out my name that caused me to glanced to her ...

Nina : Jin !?

Jin : What ? " She answered me when she was infront of me ... "

Nina : Mr. Rochefort wants to talk to you " I was confused a little but I showed no emotion and I asked ... "

Jin : Where is he ? ... " Nina walked pass me and she opened the door of my office and I saw Mr. Rochefort glazing at the huge windows of my office and he turned when he heard the door opened . Nina and I walked towards him and the first words that came out from my mouth was ... " ...What brings you here Sir ?

Mr. Rochefort : I came by to ask you about the the proposal I made ... " Jin looked at Nina and he nodded , and Nina returned the signal and she left the office , living them alone , and Jin sat on his chair and Mr. Rochefort sat on the mirror side of side of the desk and they discussed about it and Jin answered ... "

Jin : I think it's ok , the contents are fare for everyone of us ... " Then we shake hands and he suddenly asked ... "

Mr. Rochefort : How was the party last night ? Did you enjoyed it ? " We sat again and I answered ... "

Jin : Yes , I did

Mr. Rochefort : You left early last night , I was looking all over for you

Jin : Forgive me I have an appointment last night

Mr. I think it was very important " I was silent because there wasn't an appointment ... Then I said ... "

Jin : About your daughter ... I didn't know you have a daughter

Mr. Rochefort : That's because I wanted to protect her

Jin : From what ?

Mr. Rochefort : She was kidnapped when she was little 5 times , that's why I wanted her to be safe but ... " He's word were cut ... "

Jin : But what ?

Mr. Rochefort : Lili is a very sweet girl , and she grew up to be very a modest lady when she was 10 , she's a very obedient daughter ... But when she was 15 she became adventurous and she began to ask me what life is like outside the Mansion , and she sneaks out the Mansion either and before I knew it she wanted to live on her own ... It was my fault , I was holding her tight in the neck , she wanted a simple life and I wanted her to be happy so I agreed ... So that I could still see that beautiful smile of hers ... " After a short talk Mr. Rochefort left my office and he went home . Later on Nina went to my office and when she was in front of my desk she said ... "

Nina : You agreed , didn't you ? " I turn my chair towards the huge windows while saying ... "

Jin : Yes I did

Nina : I knew you would ... " Even though I can't see her but I feel she was starring at me and she continued ... " ... You look tired , want to have a break ... How about some coffee " Then I turned my chair to see her and I answered ... "

Jin : Coffee will be nice " Then we went to some coffee shop and we sat on a table ... She said ... "

Nina : Did you have fun last night ? " She asked while her hands are together and her chin resting on them , I answered ... "

Jin : Of course I did " After I've said that I drunk my coffee and she suddenly asked ... "

Nina : And why is that ? " I was surprised of her question but I don't know why and it caused me to choke but I still answered

Jin : Nothing , I was ... just ... happy last night ...

Nina : I see ... " Then I stopped choking then I asked her when I finished my coffee ... "

Jin : Do you want to go somewhere else ... " She smiled and she answered ... "

Nina : No I have things to do back at the office " And I nodded and said ... "

Jin : Okay I think I'll just go home since I have no appointment's today " We went separate ways and when I arrived home I immediately went to my room and I changed my pants , I put off shirt leaving me shirtless and I heard my phone rang ... When I picked it up I received a message from ...

_' Xiaoyu : Hi Jin , I hope your not busy and if your not please call me ... ' _" After reading it I immediately called her ... "

' Xiaoyu : Jin '

' Jin : You said I'll call you , so what did you asked for me to call ? '

' Xiaoyu : I really missed you Jin and I was hoping if your not busy so we could hang out together '

' Jin : Sure '

' Xiaoyu : Really ?! Your not in to something ? '

' Jin : I'm totally out of schedules today ... I'll pick you up okay ? '

' Xiaoyu : Okay ' " Then she hang up and I put on my polo and left using my motor and when I picked her up from her house we went to a Zoo ... "

Xiaoyu : Look at those Panda's " I was beside her and I asked ... "

Jin : Where is Panda anyway , she wasn't with all the time unlike when we were in highschool ?

Xiaoyu : Panda is with my Grandfather in China , I'm worried but now I'm not because I know she'll ne fine with Grandpa

Jin : I'm sure she is ... " When we left the Zoo I asked her ... " ... Where are we going now " Xiaoyu thought of a place that is perfect for the both of us ... "

We went to an amusement park , we saw an ice cream stand and we bought 2 ice creams . Xiaoyu saw a bench , we sat on it and in front of us is a very beautiful water fountain and I asked ...

Jin : Xiao , are you happy ? " Xiaoyu giggled , but I don't remember anything that would make her giggle . She answered ... "

Xiaoyu : Of course I am ... Why did you asked anyway ?

Jin : Nothing I was just ... Wandering , how you became happy ? ... What wre the things that made you happy ? " She thought about it for a while and she answered ... "

Xiaoyu : Well ... Maintaining peace and being with Grandpa and also hanging out with my friends ... " She stopped and she glanced to me and she suddenly continued ... " ... With you " I glanced at her and she looked away ... After a few conversations , we said good bye , I escorted her back to her house and I went home . I immediately took a bath , and after that I changed my clothes and I went to my private office and I finished some things I needed to finish and after that I went to bed ... At first , I can't sleep I don't know why but I think it's because of ... Ah ! never mind just go to sleep and stop thinking of things like that ...

**End of POV ...**

* * *

**AN : **wepiee ! Another Chapter is finished again ... I hope you enjoyed it ... Some comments , leave a review please and thank you for reading ... See yah real soon !

God Bless Us All ! XD ...


	3. The Second Time

Chapter 3 : The Second Time

**A Week Later ...**

**Jin's POV :**

Another day , another day of working at the office ... After I was ready to leave my house I immediately did and when I was entering my office Nina rushed to me and she said ...

Nina : Why so early today hah ?

Jin : I left many paper works yesterday I would be delited to resume it early today ... " Well actually Nina has a point , it's only 4:00 am . But it also hit me and I asked ... " ... Wait , your early to , and why ?

Nina : I woke up early today so thought to stay here " After her answer I opened the door of my office and I went inside , I walked towards my empty chair then I sat on it . I turned my chair to take a good look at the view ... "

Around 5:00 pm I feel sleepy so I called Nina to my office and I said ... "

Jin : Nina , I want you take care of things here " I stood up from my chair and I was about to walk pass her but she stopped me when she said ... "

Nina : Going somewhere ? " I looked at her and I answered ... "

Jin : Just somewhere to think ... " Then I left the room and I used the car . I went to a restaurant . As I went inside I came across Lili and when our two eyes meet I said ... " ... What a pleasant surprise " She smiled and we sat on a table together and I started the conversation ... " ... I didn't expect that I'll find you here

Lili : I am too

Jin : Why is that ? " I said while I odered a drink and I asked Lili ... " ... Do you want anything else ?

Lili : Oh perhaps , carbonara

Jin : Okay " After we ordered , Lili continued ... "

Lili : Being a CEO is hard you won't have some time for yourself , so I was the one who is surprised actually

Jin : Yeah your right about the part that CEO's are busy all the time , but ... " I paused once my attention was focused on Lili and I suddenly came to reality and continued ... " ... We also have time for ourselves

Lili : Really ? " Lili asked like she was not satisfied by my answer , I nodded and I added ... "

Jin : Yes really

Lili : Like when ? " She asked like she's a investigator of a crime and I'm the suspect and I can't answer anything and I admit ... "

Jin : Okay you caught me , My free time is only at night but sometimes I escape from my own office and arrive home early when there's no business meetings ...

Lili : If your busy what time do you went home ? " I thought about it and I come up with a answer ... "

Jin : I think about 12:00 at night

Lili : I knew it

Jin : What do you mean ? " I asked very curiously and she answered ... "

Lili : Well I know how a Man like you work ... When I was a little girl when I come back home from school I always asks Sebastian if Dad has arrived back home but the only answer I hear is he's going to be late tonight , and that he's not able to join for dinner . I can't sleep thinking about my Father and while I was sleeping I hear noises and when I stood up from my bed and look where the noise come from ... I saw my Father , tired and sleepy , he came home every midnight .

Jin : So you saw a Man's Passion in business

Lili : Your passion is business ?

Jin : No

Lili : So what is it then ?

Jin : I don't know " The place went quiet and the silence was piercing to the ears and I glanced at the window ... After a moment I looked back to Lili and I asked ... " ... What about you ?

Lili : Me ? " I nodded and asked again ... "

Jin : I want to know what are the things you like ?

Lili : Well , I love to walk somewhere quiet mostly with someone special like my Father ... Well I think the part that walking to someplace is my hobby but with my Father , well it's just a wish ... What about you ?

Jin : Well when I was fifteen I like to walk with Mother through the forest but now , non

Lili : I heard that you signed my Father's proposal

Jin : Yes , I did ... " After we finished our little conversation I asked when we left the restaurant ... " ... Where are you heading ?

Lili : Home

Jin : I'll escort you then

Lili : No Jin I handle myself

Jin : Please just let me take you home ... " We used my car to arrive to her house and when we arraived there , she invited me in to have some coffee ... We sat on the couch and Lili opened a conversation ... "

Lili : I was thinking if what was it like to be with your Mother ?

Jin : Well um , its a feeling that you are protected , loved and cared . That feeling like you are happy , like everythig is complete and perfect , why ?

Lili : Nothing " Lili's face was down so I ask again ... "

Jin : Come on , what is it ? " She glanced her beautiful blue eyes on me and she answered ... "

Lili : My mother died when she gave birth to me , that's why I never know the feeling when I'm with her ... I ask _What does she look like ? _and they say _Look in a mirror and you'll see the answer _, they say I really look like my Mother . But I think that's not really the thing that I wanted to know , I think I want to know the feeling of having a Mother ...

Jin : I'm sorry for what happened

Lili : No don't be , your involved anyway

After our half-hour conversation I decided to leave and ho home since it was 6:15 pm I think it will be nice for me to have a long good night sleep ...

**AN : **Okay another chapter is done and know off to the next one ... Please leave a Review

God Bless ...


	4. Our First Date ?

Chapter 4 : Our First Date ?

**Lili's POV :**

As the Sun rise I slowly opened my eyes to take a glance at it on the open window . I stood up from my bed and I walked towards the bathroom , I walked pass a mirror and I walked back , I stared at myself , I saw myself staring at my reflection . I bowed my head and turned to the bathroom and I took a bath and after I put on my clothes and I picked up my phone and dashed out of the house ...

I went to my Job as an Artist . I draw many types of images , but I'm not really that good on sketching things . After finishing the last parts of my latest creation the production is an image of an Angel flying at dawn . I then went to a Ballet studio , I'm a Sub teacher , I teach little girls In maybe 7:00 am and it ends after a few hours . I then went home to have a short break time , and after a few minutes I will head to my next schedule as a Teacher , I'm also a Sub teacher in Biology and History . After an hour of discussions I left the School and off to my next destination . The Orphanage , this is where I play with children making them feel the thing that I have never experienced ... Having a Mother . After along day I still have time for myself . I went back home and was surprised of what I saw in front of the Gate ...

Lili : Jin ?

**Jin's POV :**

I turned around once I heard Lili calling out my name then she walked towards me and she immediately asked when she was in front of me ...

Lili : What brings you here ?

Jin : I was wondering if you want to go out ?

Lili : Out ? Where ?

Jin : For a walk

Lili : Where ?

Jin : It's a secret , but I promise you it's someplace beautiful

Lili : Okay " We went to an Arcade , we played games , we have so much fun and I saw the smile her Father speak of . We stayed for half an hour and we went to a restaurant , while we were eating we talking about ourselves ... "

Jin : I remember , where did you came from a while ago ?

Lili : Oh I came from work

Jin : What's your job ?

Lili : Well at morning I went out to draw or paint , then to a Ballet studio as a Sub teacher , a teacher on Biology and History on a school , then I go to a Orphanage to take of kids .

Jin : Oh your a busy Woman

Lili : Unlike you

Jin : What's about me ?

Lili : I'm not as busy as you

Jin : Yeah your right

Lili : How's your work ?

Jin : It's fine ... What time do you go to the Ballet studio ?

Lili : Around 7:00 , why ?

Jin : Nothing . Do you have a cellphone ?

Lili : Yup

Jin : What's your Number ? " She started dictating them and I saved it on my phone ... " Okay

Lili : What name did you put ?

Jin : What ?

Lili : What name did you put on my number ?

Jin : just _Lili_

Lili : Okay " After we ate I said ... "

Jin : Let's go

Lili : Go where ? " I stood up and I answered ... "

Jin : You'll find out soon " Then we ride on the car and we arrived to a Park ... "

Lili : What are we doing here ?

Jin : Just trust me " We went out the car . Then we walked to where the people are ... "

Lili : Why are they gathered here ? "I stopped walking and so did Lili she was beside me and said ... "

Jin : Lili , look up " She did what I said and so did I ... We watch a fireworks display ... It was beautiful , full of different colors and I heard Lili said ... "

Lili : Wow , it's beautiful " I looked at Lili not know I was looking at her and she pointed something ... " ... Look over there ... " I looked at where she was pointing and she continued ... " ... It's a Rabbit , it's so cute ... " I look back at her and she continued pointing them and I turned to one . After we decided to walk for a while ... " ... It was wonderful , thank you

Jin : What are you thanking me for ?

Lili : For bringing me here

Jin : Your welcome " Then after our walk I take her back home and when we arrived there ... "

Lili : Do you want to come in ?

Jin : Oh no I need to go , I still got thing to do

Lili : I understand , bye

Jin : Goodbye

When I arrived back to the office ...

Nina : Jin where have you been ? I've been looking everywhere for you

Jin : Don't worry Nina , I wasn't doing anything wrong

Nina : I know , but don't forget we have enemies , they could be anywhere

Jin : Your right " Then Nina left ... After doing some paperwork's I went back home ... "

**AN : **Chapter 4 is done ... What do you think so far ? ... Please leave a Review ...Thank you for reading

God Bless ...


	5. Sweetness

Chapter 5 : Sweetness

**Lili's POV :**

I opened my eyes , witnessing the Sun gazing upon my window , I turned to my left and I stood up , while going to the bathroom I was rubbing my eyes and I took a bath . After that , I my clothes on and I grabbed my phone then I came down the stairs and drink some milk . I took my bag and put a sandwich then I took off ...

I started a new drawing , my hand was creating lines that I don't know , I stopped and when I took a good look on it , it looks like a firework then I continued ... I spend half an hour working on it . Then I went to the Studio and started to teach my students ... Then one of my co-teacher announced something ...

Rima : Okay everyone one director chosen our school to play his book two months from now ... full of songs and dances after class we teachers will discuss about the play . Good-luck guys ... " Then one student run towards me and said ... "

Konan : Miss Lili !

Lili : Oh Konan what is it ? " I brought down one knee ... "

Konan : Someone wants to talk to you

Lili : Really ? who ?

Konan : That Man over there with black hair ... " I turned to where she was pointing and I saw ... "

Lili : Jin ?

**End Of POV ...**

Jin walked towards Lili , Lili asked ...

Lili : What are you doing here ?

Jin : I want to see you

Lili : You could just called me and meet me after your meetings

Jin : Look Lili I have no appointments for today , so I decided to come by here ... " The student's and teachers heard their conversation and Konan asked ... "

Konan : Mister , are you Miss Lili's Boyfriend

Lili : Ah Konan no , he's just a friend of mine , why don't you go over there and play with your friends ...

Konan : Okay " The class was dismissed and the teachers began to talk about the Play ... "

Rima : Ah Lili who is that ? " Lili turned to whom she was pointing and she saw Jin ... "

Lili : Oh um , he's Jin , ah his a friend

Rima : Oh okay . Um Lili all of us decided to make you the leading lady

Lili : What ?! Me ?!

Rima : Yes , your fit for the job

Lili : I don't think so , what was the Play again

Rima : It's title is _Please Be Mine_

Lili : So it's a love story ?

Rima : Yes it is

Lili : Who will be the leading man ?

Rima : We haven't figured out yet ... " Then Rima's attention focused on Lili's back and she said ... " ... Why not him ? " Lili turned to her back and she realize that the Man Rima was referring was Jin ... "

Lili : No I don't think so , he will not agree on that

Rima : You won't know when you won't ask ... " Lili walked towards Jin and she said ... "

Lili : Um Jin

Jin : What ?

Lili : Can we speak with you ?

Jin : Okay " Then the both of them talked to Rima , Rima said ... "

Rima : We want to ask you a favor , if you mind ?

Jin : What is it ?

Rima : Well , we want you to be our leading man on a Play

Jin : What's the title of the Play ?

Rima : _Please Be Mine_

Jin : Who's the leading lady ?

Rima : Lili " Then Jin glanced at Lili and turned back ... "

Jin : If it's that important then it's okay with me

Rima : There's a practice tomorow morning 7:30 am , sharp

Jin : Okay " Jin and Lili left the studio Lili said ... "

Lili : Jin , you don't need to do it

Jin : Do what ?

Lili : To Join The Play

Jin : Look Lili it's just a Play , I mean how hard could be ... " Jin escorted Lili back home to her house since Lili has no schedule for teachings today , when they arrived there ... "

Lili : Want to come inside ?

Jin : Okay " They went inside and Jin sat down on the sofa and he put his phone on the table , Lili headed to the kitchen to get some coffee , when she was finished she immediately went to the living room and placed the cups of coffee on the table ... "

Lili : Why are you at the studio that early ?

Jin : I just want to see you , on how you work

Lili : But why ?

Jin : I know your a hard working person , and your working on many things so I thought ... You could work with me

Lili : You mean working on _your _company ? I don't think so , I'm not more on business , I'm an artist

Jin : Okay I understand if that's your dissission I respect that

Lili : Thank you ... " The both of them drink a bit more of the coffee Lili made , while drinking Jin heard his phone rang and before he could even grab his phone , Lili took it and she said ... " ... Who's this ?

Jin : Lili hand me the phone " Lili looked at the name and she said ... "

Lili : Is it _that _important ?

Jin : I didn't know your that playful

Lili : I didn't know your that serious " Jin slightly laughed and he said while taking his phone from Lili ... "

Jin : Lili give me the phone

Lili : No I won't ... " Lili was holding the phone high , she stepped backward while Jin was following her until Lili tripped ... " ... Ahhhh " Lili closed her eyes and when she opened them she realize Jin was on top of her and they looked at each others eyes , then Lili glanced at her hand that was holding the phone and she saw that Jin was holding her wrist then she looked back to Jin's eyes , they suddenly came back to reality and Jin stood up and so did Lili ... "

Jin : I'm sorry

Lili : No , I'm sorry here you go " She gave the phone to Jin and he offered his hand to Lili , and he helped her to be back on her knee's after that the place was really silent and Jin said ... "

Jin : I think I should be going ... " Then he left going home ... "

**AN :** Another Chapter is done and are more to come wait for them guys ... Thank you for reading ... Do you have comments or suggestions please leave a Review ...

To God Be The Glory ...


	6. Witness

Chapter 6 : Witness

**Next Morning ...**

**Lili's POV :**

I opened my eyes and as I stood up from my bed , I was rubbing my eyes , I was still sleepy but when I looked at the clock , It's only 6:15 am ... Wait what ! I suddenly realize I need to hurry , I rushed to the bathroom and I took a rushful bath . After that I changed my clothes and I took my phone then I left the house ... I hurriedly went to the studio and when I arrived there , what a relief I was on time ...

**End of POV ...**

Lili opened the door and went inside when she saw Rima and other students , Rima walked towards her and she said ...

Rima : I thought your going to be late

Lili : I'm sorry , I slept late last night

Rima : Lili , don't be what's important is your here " She said when she placed her hand on Lili's shoulder's , then someone came inside that caused everybody to glanced at that person ... "

Jin : Am I late ?

Rima : No , your right on time ... " Jin's eye focuses on Lili and so did Lili , Rima noticed that Jin was looking at Lili and she suddenly said ... " ... Let's begin " Jin walked towards the two women and asked ... "

Jin : What am I going to do ?

Rima : Usually were going to sing and dance

Jin : But I don't dance , and I never even tried to sing " Rima laughed ... "

Rima : Are you serious ?

Jin : Do I look like I'm joking ?

Rima : Well then , what can you do ?

Jin : I know Martial Arts

Rima : What style ?

Jin : Karate

Rima : Well dancing is like martial arts , but I can see that you don't really dance , it's pretty obvious

Jin : What do you mean ?

Rima : I guess you spent your free time on gyms , am I right ?

Jin : No I don't , actually I don't even have free times

Rima : Really ? Well then let's begin with first scene

Lili : I think before we start , would you tell the whole story to us

Rima : Good Idea ... " All of them sat down Jin was sitting beside Lili and Rima continued ... " ... A Man which will be played by Jin , will fell in love to Lili's character . The name of Jin's character is Kenji Tamao and Lili will play Hanare Tenshi , Kenji works on a company as a ordinary employee but little did he know that he's boss is his Grandfather . One day he met Hanare on a Park , Hanare applied on the same company where Kenji works and that's where they asked to know each other's names and they discovered that they knew each other when they were kids , they were bestfriends actually . But the truth is Kenji really have feelings for Hanare since they were little but the problem is their friends , still Kenji tried to show her his feelings ... " While Rima was telling the story Jin glanced at Lili for a second and he suddenly turned back to Rima " ... After a few weeks he discovered about his Grandfather and he confess his feelings for Hanare by saying _' Please be mine ' _and he kissed Hanare's forehead . The End " A student raised her hand and she asked ... "

Konan : Will Sir Jin kiss Miss Lili on the play too ? " Lili looked at Jin and Rima said ... "

Rima : It's part of the play so , yes ? " Jin glanced at Lili that caused Lili to turn away . Then they practiced the first scene , it was perfect and there was a part where Lili sang on fifth scene , They say Lili should sing the song to practice the Lyrics and her voice ... "

Lili : _Grew up in a small town , And when the rain would fall down , I'd just stare out my window . Dreaming of what could be , And if I'f end up happy , I would pray . Trying hard to reach out , But when I'd try to speak out , Felt like no one could hear me . Wanted to belong here , But something felt so wrong here , So I pray , I could Breakaway . I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly , I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky , And I'll make a wish , take a chance , make a change . Out of the darkness and into the sun , But I won't forget all the ones that I loved , I'll take a risk , take a chance , make a change , And breakaway ... _" The students and Rima applauded and so did Jin , Jin walked towards Lili and he said ... "

Jin : You have such a beautiful voice

Lili : Thank you " After a long practice , finally they came to the last scene ... "

_' Kenji ' _: _Hanare _, Listen to me , please ... " _Hanare _was sitting on a chair _Kenji _was kneeling in front of _Hanare _, _Kenji's _hands was resting on _Hanare's_ shoulders and he brings it down to _Hanare's _side , he bow down his head and when he raises , he said ... " ... I Love You ... " The he slightly raises his hand to touch _Hanare's _face and they stood up , _Kenji's _hands were holding _Hanare's_ neck and he continued ... " ... Please Be Mine ... " _Hanare _looking on _Kenji's _eyes and she closed them . _Kenji _kissed _Hanare's _forehead for seconds ... And after that kiss , it looks like they were not practicing a Play , it felt like it was totally real for the students and to Rima , they applaused and Rima said ... "

Rima : Wow , Jin you did it without reading the script , and it looks realistic the both of you act natural , like it was not a Play . Jin you didn't say you have talent on acting

Jin : I didn't know I could do it

Rima : Well guys , that was good let's stop here and let's continued tomorrow ... " Lili went out of the door and she heard someone was calling her ... "

Jin : Lili ! Wait up ! ... " Lili turned around and when was in front of Lili he said ... " ... Going somewhere ?

Lili : Yeah , I'm going back home

Jin : I have something to show you , come with me " Jin grabbed Lili's hand and he run to somewhere and when they got there ... " ... We're here " Jin tooked Lili to the most peaceful park , where they could be alone ... "

Lili : Why did you brought me here ?

Jin : Well you said you like to walk on a place like this " Then they walked together , there a tree it was beautiful but there was no bench so they sat under the tree ... "

Lili : It's beautiful here , I really wish my Father have sometime to be with me sometimes

Jin : Don't worry Lili , for the meantime I will be here for you " Lili glanced to see Jin and their faces was an inch away then Lili rested her head on Jin's shoulder ... " They don't know someone was there looking at them ... After their chat at the Park Jin brought Lili back home ... "

Lili : Thank you Jin , for everything

Jin : Your welcome " Then Lili went inside her house and Jin went home too ... "

**AN : **Yeyyyyyy another chapter is done , I hope you enjoy this chapter ... Have comments ? Suggestions ? Leave a review pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase ...

Thank you for reading

God Bless ...


	7. The Play

Chapter 7 : The Play

**After Two Months ...**

Jin was getting ready for the Play and when he was done he left his house and to the studio when he arrived there ...

Rima : Jin , we were looking for you

Jin : Sorry , I finished some paperwork's

Rima : Okay get dressed on the backstage " Jin headed to the closet and he changed his clothes after he change he went out to talk to Rima ... "

Jin : What time are we going to start ?

Rima : Very soon " And they suddenly heard someone saying ... "

Lili : Do I look okay ? " Jin turned around and he saw Lili in a white blouse and grey pants , and he answered ... "

Jin : You look great " Before they started the Play someone visited Lili on the backstage ... "

Mr. Rochefort : You look beautiful in anyway you are " Lili turned and she saw her Father ... "

Lili : Father " Lili walked to her Father and she hugged him ... "

Mr. Rochefort : I have something for you " He said when they broke the hug ... "

Lili : What is it ? " Her Father took something from his pocket and revealed a necklace ... "

Mr. Rochefort : I gave this to your Mother when we where getting started on our relationship , I worked hard for this necklace , I didn't asked anything from my parent not even money to buy this . But the true price of this necklace is true Love " Then her Father was the one who put it around Lili's neck and she said ... "

Lili : Thank you , Dad

Mr. Rochefort : Good luck " Then he left to sit in the audience and the Play begin ... After the other scene's , at the final scene ... _Hanare _was walking and _Kenji _was following her saying ... "

_Kenji : Hanare_ wait , _Hanare _listen to me , please

_Hanare : _About what ? " _Hanare _sat on the floor and _Kenji _kneeled on the gorund , the both of them were lookig on each others eyes , _Kenji _bowed his head and he said ... "

_Kenji : _I don't know where to start , but I think I would start to how I feel ... " Rima was surprised and she said to herself ... "

_**' Rima : That's not part of the script , Jin what sre you doing ... ' **_" _Kenji _hands was on _Hanare's _arms and he leans slowly on _Hanare's _face . Rima stood from her sit and so did Lili's Father thinking that maybe Jin will really kiss Lili , not on her forehead but on her lips ... _Kenji_ leaned to _Hanare's_ ear and he whispered ... "

_Kenji :_ I Love You ... " Then _Kenji _rested _Hanare's _head on his chest and when they broke the hug_ Kenji _said ... " ... Please Be Mine " _Kenji _rested his hands on _Hanare's_ neck while _Hanare _holds his arms ... Then _Kenji _kissed _Hanare's _forehead and _Hanare _closed her eyes ... Then The Play ended , all of the cast stood and bowed before the audience , it was a standing ovation , Rima handed a flower for Lili . At the backstage ... "

Mr. Rochefort : Well done Lili

Lili : Thank you Dad " Jin was beside Lili then Lili's Father said ... "

Mr. Rochefort : You did great to Jin

Jin : Thank you Sir " Lili's Father looked at his watch and said ... "

Mr. Rochefort : I should be going , I had an important meeting , Bye Lili

Lili : Bye Dad " Rima walked towards the two and she said ... "

Rima : The crowd Loved it . But Jin you said something that was not part of the script , mostly the part where I thought you were really about to kiss Lili on her lips

Jin : I'm sorry

Rima : But it made it more realistic and don't apologize to me but to Lili " Then Rima left . Lili changed her clothes at the wardrobe room and after she change she went home . But "

Jin : Lili , going home now ?

Lili : Yeah

Jin : Can I come to your house

Lili : Um sure " Then when they arrived at Lili's house , Jin wear off his jacket then he sat on the sofa and Lili sat beside him and it was really quiet , in the middle of the silence Jin broke the ice ... "

Jin : I'm sorry

Lili : About what ?

Jin : About leaning at you like that

Lili : Oh that . Actually I was scared ... " Jin turned to Lili and she continued ... " ... Nobody leaned like that at me

Jin : You mean , nobody kissed you yet ?

Lili : Yeah " Jin's phone rang and he didn't answered the call and it was Nina ... "

Jin : I think I should be going

Lili : Okay

Jin : Bye " Jin went to the office when he sat on his chair and he turned his chair on the window to gaze at the view . Meanwhile , Lili suddenly realize that Jin forgot his jacket ... At Jin's office , someone opened the door that caused Jin to turn ... "

Jin : Nina ? What's wrong ?

Nina : Where have you been ?

Jin : I joined a Play

Nina : Jin , since when did you have interest in acting ? " Jin stood up from his chair and walked beside Nina ... "

Jin : I just wanted to join

Nina : Okay , by the way here's your schedule for tomorrow " Nina handed a folder and Jin opened it and he said ... "

Jin : Is that all ? " Nina placed her hand on the edge of the table and she said ... "

Nina : You know what Jin , you changed this past few days . Is there something wrong ?

Jin : No , Nothing's wrong

Nina : Well I hust wann ... Ahhh ... " Nina screamed because her hand slipped and she was falling to the ground , Jin catches her , and he was the one who fell on the ground with his back , Jin closed his eyes and Nina said ... " ... Oh , I'm sorry , I'm sorry " Nina realized their position , she was on top of Jin ... "

Jin : It's alright , I have been through tougher things that falling on my back " He said , while he tried to stood up , his elbows was against the floor that prevents him to fall and Nina was sitting on his stomach . They stared at each others eyes , Jin was a bit surprised himself either . Then they heard someone saying ... "

Lili : Jin ? " They both glanced at Lili ... "

Jin : Lili ? " Nina stood up and so did Jin then Lili said ... "

Lili : You forgot your jacket so I think I would bring it back to you ... " Lili gave the jacket to Jin and she continued ... " ... I should go now , bye

Jin : Lili , Lili wait ! ... " Jin chased Lili outside his office then Lili stopped and she turned around ... " ... Lili it's not waht you thi ... " Jin stopped when Lili said ... "

Lili : Don't worry Jin , your secret is safe with me , I won't tell anybody of what I saw

Jin : No , Lili listen to me ...

Lili : Jin , you don't have to explain anything to me , it's not like we're in a relationship , right ? We're just friends , am I right ? " Jin can't answer at first then he said ... "

Jin : Yeah , we're friends

Lili : Bye Jin

**AN :** What a sad ending of a chapter , isn't it ? -_- , well that's part of the story ... Well you have comments , suggestions just leave a review ... Stay tooned for the last two Chapters of Beautiful As you ... And thank you very much for reading ...

God Bless Us All ...


	8. A Business Trip

Chapter 8 : A Buisness Trip

**The Next Morning ...**

Lili woke up late when someone called her , Lili answered the call ... "

_Lili : Hello _

_Rima : Lili where are you ? _

_Lili : Why ? What time is it ?_

_Rima : it's 8:00 am _

_Lili : Rima I'm sorry I won't attend the studio today _

_Rima : Why ?_

_Lili : I'm not feeling well today _

_Rima : Okay then , just do me a favor _

_Lili : What ?_

_Rima : Get well soon _

_Lili : I will _" Lili dropped the phone she stood from her bed and she went to the bathroom to took a bath , and after that she put on her clothes , a red polo , and black pants then her hair was pinned up . After getting dressed up she picked her phone and left the house ... She went to her Father's mansion at the front door ... "

Sebastian : Miss Lili , good thing you drop by today

Lili : Of course I will visit here sometime ... " Then they went inside , Lili asked ... " ... Is Dad home ?

Sebastian : Yes Miss Lili , he has no appoinments today so decided to have a day off ... " Lili's Father came in ... "

Mr. Rochefort : Lili !

Lili : Father ! ... " Then Lili hugged her Father ... " ... I miss you Dad

Mr. Rochefort : I know , I miss you too " Her Father said when he broke their hug and Sebastian said ... "

Sebastian : Breakfast miss Lili ?

Lili : Why thank you Sebastian , I also miss the meals here " The three of them laughed while heading to the kitchen ... While at eating ... "

Mr. Rochefort : So how are you dear ?

Lili : I'm fine

Mr. Rochefort : How's your Job ?

Lili : Well , it's great " Then a Maid came in and handed Sebastian a newspaper ... "

Sebastian : Thank you ... " As Sebastian reads , he saw a picture at the front page and said ... " ... Miss Lili your at the front page " Then Sebastian handed Lili the newspaper and she saw a picture of the Play , the cast and the ending , the part where all cast were gathered ... "

Lili : I didn't expected this will be on the news

Mr. Rochefort : Because it was a good Play , by the way I remember

Lili : What is it Father ?

Mr. Rochefort : It seems you and Jin are getting even closer to each other

Lili : What do you mean ?

Mr. Rochefort : I saw the both of you one day at a Park

Lili : Oh that , we're just friends . Nothing more

Mr. Rochefort : Okay , I remember that next week the company is on vacation . A business trip , we're heading to Austria for some business matter but only the board members will come but some of them were busy at the moment so they decided not to come

Lili : Only sounds great

Mr. Rochefort : Do you want to come ?

Lili : Sure Dad I would love to come with you , and I could also take care of you

Mr. Rochefort : I'm glad you would come , are you staying for the night ?

Lili : Yes , Dad , but only for tonight so I could do somethings I need to do before we leave " It was night already , Lili was having a hard time on going to sleep , so she stood from her Bed and she went to the Balcony and she watched the stars glow , when she felt that she was sleepy she went inside and slept on her Bed ... "

**After A Week ...**

**Lili's POV ...**

**5:00 AM ...**

As I woke up a my lips suddenly formed a smile and I hurriedly stood from my bed and went to the bathroom . I took a bath and after that , I put on my clothes which is a white Lolita shirt and gray pants . I carried my lugage to the door I almost forgot my phone so I went back to my room and grabbed my phone from the bed . Then I went off to the Mansion ...

Mr. Rochefort : There you are Lili

Lili : Hi Dad " I hugged my Dad , and when I broke the hug ... "

Mr. Rochefort : I thought you forgot about the trip

Lili : I won't in fact I'm so exited

Mr. Rochefort : I'm glad you are , let's go

Lili : Okay ... Bye Sebastian !

Sebastian : Bye Miss Lili take care

Lili : We will ... " We headed to the airfields outside of Tokyo and when we got there , we went inside a private airplane . The other's were there waiting for us . We went inside I sat next to my Father , but I was thinking of something ... " ... Ah Father ?

Mr. Rochefort : What is it ?

Lili : Why aren't we leaving yet ?

Mr. Rochefort : We're still waiting for someone

Lili : May I ask who ? " Then Dad's attention focused on the door ..."

Mr. Rochefort : Ah ! There they are " I glanced at the door and I saw Jin and Nina ... "

**End Of POV ...**

Jin : Are we late ?

Mr. Rochefort : Your just on time ... " Jin's attention was on Lili , but she looked away Jin sat next to Nina ... After a day of traveling they finally made it at 9 :00 pm ..." ... We have a Mansion here that's a great place to stay

Lili : I didn't remember we have a Mansion here

Mr. Rochefort : That's because it's my surprise for you when we travel here someday " Lili smiled and when they arrived at the Mansion they unpacked their stuffs and they went to the living room ... "

Jin : You have a wonderful Mansion Sir

Mr. Rochefort : Why thank you Jin

Jin : It's impressive even if the details were simple " They sat on the couch ... "

Mr. Rochefort : It was inspired of what Lili wants , a simple life " It suddenly went quiet ... "

Lili : Well what do you want for dinner ?

Mr. Rochefort : Whatever you like ... " Lili went to the kitchen to cook after she was done ... "

Lili : Dinner is ready " They all went to the dinning room , when they had a taste on the food ... "

" Man 1 " : Wow it's delicious " Lili smiled "

"Man 2 " : I didn't know your daughter has a talent on cooking

Mr. Rochefort : Well it runs in the family " All of them laughed , all of them were having a great time talking to each other except Lili . She wiped her mouth with the napkin provided on the table and he stood up saying ... "

Lili : I need to go now

Mr. Rochefort : But why ?

Lili : I'm tired I just want to sleep

Mr. Rochefort : Okay good night

Lili : Good night Dad " Lili went to her room and she dived on a very soft bed she was really tired so she pulled the covers up and she suddenly fell asleep . Meanwhile "

" Man 3 " : That was really hilarious " They all laughed except Jin ... "

" Man 2 " : Tell me about it " Nina suddenly noticed that Jin was quiet ... "

Nina : Jin ?

Jin : What is it ?

Nina : Are you alright ?

Jin : I'm fine

Nina : You look tired Jin , you could go upstairs and sleep

Jin : You look tired too

Nina : I'm fine go " Jin stood up from where he was sitting he went to the next floor . Jin was really tired and he opened the door he didn't turned on the lights . Jin wear off his shirt and dived on the bed then immediately fell asleep ... "

**The Next Day ...**

The sun is gazing upon Lili , the sun's ray glazes through Lili's blanket . Suddenly , Lili felt someone hugged her and pulled her near it Lili was confused and she whispered ...

Lili : Dad hmp ... It's to early give me five more minutes ... " Instead of releasing her it hugged her more tightly Lili pushed the cover from her eyes and then she opened her ocean blue eyes while saying ... " ... Dad I said five mo ... " She was surprised of who was hugging her ... " ... Jin ?! " When Jin woke up they almost kissed because Jin looked down at her , Lili stood up from the bed and so did Jin . The both of them were confused , Jin closed his eyes by tireness and confusion ... "

Jin : Lili ?

Lili : What are you doing here anyway ? " Jin opened his eyes and his attention was on Lili and he explained ... "

Jin : Last night I was really tired , this Mansion is to huge I can't remember where my room is . I thought this was my room , I didn't turned the lights because I was to lazy to do it . Then I went to sleep " Lili was looking at Jin and she said while laying back on the bed ... "

Lili : All of us were tired on a long trip " She turned her back on him ... "

Jin : I'm sorry Lili

Lili : Just go back to your room " Jin left ... "

**AN : **Hahahaha XD so what to do you think ? About some parts of the Chapter , just leave a review if you have questions or comments ... Thanks for reading and supporting my fanfic till the end ... I was about to post this but I changed the last parts I figured out it will be a lot more better if Lili would come to the business trip with her Father ... **I DON'T own Tekken and the characters just the fanfic ...**

God Bless Us All ...


	9. The Return

Chapter 10 : The Return

Lili left her room after 10 minutes , Lili was walking on the hall and she went to the living room but nobody was there . She headed to the kitchen and that's where they were ... "

Mr. Rochefort : Lili , sit down and have some breakfast , you could sit next to me " The chair next to her Father was beside Jin , Lili said while sitting ... "

Lili : Who cooked breakfast ?

: It was Nina " They were talking laughing but Jin and Lili were quiet , they don't mind each other . When Lili was finished ... "

Lili : I'll go back to my room

Mr. Rochefort : Okay Dear " Lili stood from her sit and she was leaving ... "

Jin : Lili ... " Jin called out her name but Lili continued walking ... " ... Lili wait ... " Jin stood from his sit and followed Lili on the living room . Jin grabbed Lili's arms to stop her , he turned her to him and he said ... " ... Lili why are you avoiding me ? " He asked in a little frustrated voice ... "

Lili : Look I'm not avoiding you " Then they felt some was looking at them Lili turned ... "

" Man 3 " : Am I interrupting ?

Lili : No what is it Sir ? " Jin released Lili's arms ... "

" Man 3 " : Your Father wants to talk to all of us " The three of them went to the kitchen ... "

Mr. Rochefort : Since we're in a Company retreat , why don't we have tour

" Man 4 " : That's a great idea

" Man 1 " : I heard there are many beautiful places here

Mr. Rochefort : Then it's settled

Lili : Dad I don't want to come I'll just stay here

Mr. Rochefort : But why ? Lili just come with us

Lili : Okay Dad " They left the Mansion and they went to some places that can take their breath away . They so happy but not all of them , the moon showed up and they arrived back at the Mansion ... "

Mr. Rochefort : That was beautiful am I right Jin ? ... " Jin didn't answered like he was out of himself ... " ... Jin ? " Jin suddenly went back to reality ... "

Jin : Ah yes what is it ?

Mr. Rochefort : I said if you think the places are beautiful

Jin : Ah yes of course ... I think I need some sleep good night everyone " Jin walked pass Lili and no one dared to stare at each other , it's like they never met each other ... "

**After 2 Weeks ... **

" Jin was in his office in Austria and he was sitting on his chair his table was empty , so is his heart . He turned his chair facing the walls and he heard someone calling out his name ... "

Nina : Jin , Why are you still here ? Today is our flight back to Japan " Jin didn't immediately replied , then when he turned to Nina , he said ... "

Jin : I'm not leaving

Nina : Why ?

Jin : I still got things to finish here , I hope you'll understand

Nina : Don't worry I understand ... But I won't let you stay ... " Jin was confused by what she said and she continued ... " ... Without me , besides I'm your Bodyguard I won't be one if I let my Boss go " They both slightly laughed ... "

Jin : Thank you Nina " The both of them turned when the door opened ... "

Mr. Rochefort : Jin , aren't you coming ?

Jin : I'm staying Sir

Mr. Rochefort : But why ?

Jin : I have something to do here , I'm sorry Sir

Mr. Rochefort : Don't be Jin , well if it's that important I won't blame you to stay , I would stay either if I'm in your situation ... Do you want some help ?

Jin : Thank you Sir , but maybe Nina and I can handle it

Mr. Rochefort : Okay then , good luck Jin " Then Mr. Rochefort and the other's left heading to the airfields that belongs to both Mishima Zaibatsu and Rochefort Enterprises . The private plane is heading to Japan ... "

Nina : Jin

Jin : What ?

Nina : I know you , you don't really have something to do here , you lied but why ?

Jin : I don't want to be disturbed by anything or anyone , I want to have a break

Nina : You changed

Jin : What do you mean ?

Nina : It seems your out of yourself , your not focused , why ? Is it about someone ?

Jin : I don't know

Nina : A little word of advise , Be wise on what you do " Then Nina left the office ... "

**After 3 Months ...**

**Jin's POV :**

I woke up early in the morning . I stood up from my bed and I looked at my phone and checked what times is it . I went to the bathroom and I took a bath , after that I put on my black pants , white polo and Black jacket with , then I packed all my things . I finished packing up I grabbed my phone and left my room , then someone called me on my phone ...

_Nina : Jin _

_Jin : What is it Nina ?_

_Nina : Where are you ? _

_Jin : I'm on my way _

_Nina : Okay , I'll wait for you then_

_Jin : Okay _" I hang up the phone and I went off to the airfields . When I arrived there ... "

Jin : Nina " She turned to me and she walked towards me and said ... "

Nina : Let's go " I nodded and we went inside a private plane of Mishima Zaibatsu . While flying back to Japan ... "

Jin : Did you slept well last night ?

Nina : A little , and you ?

Jin : I have a hard time sleeping last night ... " When we arrived back at Japan we went straight to my office ... " ... What's my schedule today ?

Nina : Well you have three meetings well probably about the business we made at Austria

Jin : On what time ?

Nina : 11:00 am , 4:00 pm and 8:00 pm

Jin : Cancel them , all of them

Nina : Why ?

Jin : I need to go somewhere " Then I left the office , I went to a Park and I walked there alone . I bowed my head looking on where I was going , then when I looked up I saw someone ... "

**End of POV ...**

Jin stopped walking when he saw Lili walking alone infront of him ...

Jin : Lili ?

Lili : Jin ? " Lili silently said and she continued walking like she haven't met Jin before , when Lili walked pass Jin , he turned and called her name ... "

Jin : Lili ! ... " Lili didn't turned to see Jin and he continued ... " ... I thought we're friends , but why are you avoiding me ? ... " Again , Lili didn't say anything . But now Jin grabbed Lili's arm that caused Lili to turn around , Jin looked at Lili's eyes then Lili break free from Jin ... " ... Please Lili , this time listen to me " Lili tried to turn away but Jin turned her face back to him and he said ... " ... Lili , the time at the Play where I was leaning to your face , I get carried away . I was really about to kiss you but I remember it was not part of the Play , and what you saw at the office was nothing , do you know why ? Because I love you Lili " Lili started to cry and Jin hugged her when Lili broke the hug Jin wiped Lili's tears and Lili said ... "

Lili : I was scared Jin , scared to Love , I was afraid to be hurt

Jin : No Lili I won't do that to you , I promise you will never cry and I will never break your heart " Jin kissed Lili's forehead and he hugged her thightly , Lili returned the hug and she cried happy tears . In her happiness she closed her eyes and a warm wind blew against them ... Jin broke the hug and he slowly leaned on Lili that caused them to kiss . Lili's hands reached Jin's hair and Jin was holding Lili tightly , like he has no plan to let her go ... Again ... "

**The End ...**

**AN : **The End ... So what do you think of the ending ? please leave a review , pretty pleaaaaase ... And thank you very very much for reading my second fanfic on Tekken ... If you have questions regarding the story please leave a review ... **I don't own Tekken , I'm just a writer of Fanfics and a very huge fan of Tekken ... **Thank you again ... XD

To God Be The Glory ...


End file.
